Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold
by whitem
Summary: I get so many ideas and just need to get them out of my head.  Here's another one shot...  Ron is seriously hurt, and Kim gets, well, read and see...  Please R&R Rated T for action


Had an idea after first seeing a picture of Kim on Richard "Lionheart" Sirois' website. This is what it turned into. Hope y'all like it…

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, yadda…yadda…yadda

Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

Kim walked out of the hospital room, head down, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hands were clenched in fists. If she didn't have her mission gloves on, you would have seen her knuckles were white.

_They are going to pay for what they did to MY RON!_

Kim wore a black long-sleeved top, but it was ripped in various spots. Bloody scratches could be seen where there once was fabric. She wiped the tears from her eyes with one of these sleeves as she dragged her arm across her face. The action made her eyes sting from the sweat, and they became even more bloodshot than they already were.

Kim Possible raised her head, her hair slightly mussed, and she had a look on her face that could send chills to the core of whoever looked at her.

She would not be swayed, and nothing would change her course. She walked out of Middleton Hospital with one thing on her mind. _REVENGE!_

Xx x x x x x x x x

Ron Stoppable awoke in the hospital and saw his parents were in the room. His extended family was also there, but one person was missing.

"Hey everybody." Ron said in a raspy voice, and then was hit by a barrage of voices.

"Ronald, dear! You're OK!" ""Good to have you back son. Thought we had lost you there." "Hey there, yourself, big guy." "Ronald, it's so good to see you awake!"

"How do you feel Ron?" Mrs. Dr. P. asked.

"Like a ton of bricks landed on me." He looked around the room again. "Where's Kim?"

"She… she couldn't stay Ron. She said she had go… take care of something." Ron's dad said.

"You're not telling me something. Please tell me she hasn't gone to do something stupid."

Everyone was silent.

"Where did she go." Ron asked again, but it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Ronald…"

"Tell me!"

"Ron… she…" Mr's Dr. P. started.

"Ron, she said she was going to get the bastards who did this to you." Mr. Dr. P. finished.

"Did… to… me?"

It was only then that he started to realize his injuries. Looking at himself, he saw a cast covering his entire left leg, his lower left arm was in a cast, and rested in a sling, and his right hand was heavily bandaged and had a long IV tube attached to his forearm. He brought his right hand to his head and felt bandages around his skull. His chest was also wrapped in heavy bandages. Then he also realized that the left side of his face was really sore.

"Can I have a glass of water, and a mirror, please?" His voice cracking.

Mrs. Dr. P. got the glass of water, and one of the twins found a hand mirror in a nightstand drawer. He first took a drink of the water, and then put his hand out for the mirror.

As he looked as his reflection, he muttered under his breath, "Well, could be worse."

His left cheek had a large bandage taped to it, and he had numerous small scratches. His left eye was black and blue, and there were many small blood vessels in his eyeball that had burst. Part of his left eyebrow was also gone.

He handed the mirror back to Tim, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and winced at the pain. He then let it out slowly. He then opened his eyes, turned to Mrs. Dr. P. and said, "Where can a guy get something to eat around here? I'm starving!"

They all laughed a little, and Mr.'s Dr. P. put her hand lightly on Ron's shoulder. "I'll see what I can do", and walked out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim got into her car, and drove away from the hospital. Her mind whirling with ideas of what to do to Ron's attackers. They had been brutal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her and Ron had gotten suckered into a trap, again. But this time it was by hired street thugs. One was skilled in kung fu, and was the one who had taken out Kim. She regained consciousness to find herself tied up, and leaning against a brick wall.

The street gang was waiting for her to wake up. They had Ron tied at the wrists and ankles, and he was lying in front of them.

"OK boys, she's awake. Do it."

Immediately they started to beat on Ron. She tried to scream at them to stop, but was gagged, and could only make a muffled scream.

One kicked him in the ribs on the left side. Ron grimaced in pain, but didn't make a sound. Another had a crow bar, and smacked his left knee just below the kneecap. Kim cringed at the sickening sound it made as his shinbone splintered from the strike. Ron still didn't make a sound. Another thug from the gang carried a large sledge hammer over, and with a large arcing swing, brought it down on Ron's left thigh, breaking it in two. Kim closed her eyes at the beating Ron was taking. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she shut them tight. Again, Ron never made a sound.

The first one who had kicked him in the ribs, brought his foot down on the side of Ron's head, and ground the left side of his face into the asphalt and gravel.

"Look at your boyfriend now!" One of the thugs screamed at her. "I said LOOK AT HIM!"

Kim slowly opened her eyes, and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Ron looked like he was in so much pain, but he never made a sound. They sat him up with his feet out in front. His left leg at angles that were not natural. The thug with the crow bar then came up behind Ron, and brought it down with a striking blow to the back of his head. Ron fell over, blood pooling near the back of his head.

One of them walked over to Kim, and it looked like he was going to hit her. She flinched as he brought his hand near her face, and then he removed the gag.

"Wh…Why… h…have you d… done this?" Kim asked, choking back tears.

"Because we don't like little cheerleader bitches who beat up on other guys. So we beat up YOUR guy."

"You know," One of the others said, kneeling down next to Kim. "We could have a little fun with little Miss Cheerleader, here, if we wanted to." He lifted Kim's chin with two fingers, and she pulled her head away, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath. They guy had the worst case of bad breath ever. "She has the purtiest little mouth. It would be nice to see it wrapped around…"

"Get away from her!" Said a voice so weak it almost couldn't be heard.

Ron had regained consciousness, and was trying to sit up. The man who had touched Kim's face, got up, and kicked Ron's tied hands out from under him, breaking the knuckles in his right hand. The other man with the crowbar raised it up to strike at Ron's head again as he lay there, but Ron brought up his arms to black the blow. The bar snapped his left forearm. He just lay there, and looked at Kim with caring eyes.

Police sirens could then be heard, and the men ran off, never to be seen again. Or so they had thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim had driven to Wade's house while she was playing back that horrible scene in her head.

She knew what she must do.

Wade had completed something special for Kim a few weeks ago. He wasn't sure if she would ever need it, but he had fun building it. Kim was there now to pick it up.

It was about 7pm, and Kim walked up to the front door of the house. As she rang the doorbell, she hadn't noticed that the sun was setting, and the sky had taken on a red color about the same shade as her hair.

Wade answered the door. "Are you sure about this Kim?" The short black boy asked, concern etched into his face.

"Do you have to ask?" Was all Kim said, and he stepped out of her way.

"Where is it?"

"This way." Wade said as he turned around and walked through the house. They went out the back door, and to a shed in the back yard.

He opened the double doors to the small shed, turned to Kim and said, "It's in there. Everything is there. I never thought you would use it, Kim."

"This is the only way, Wade." Kim said, and stepped into the dark shed.

Wade could here movement for a little bit, and then the creak of leather, and the sound of a kickstand snapping to its upright position. Then music came to his ears. But not the kind of music you would expect. It was the unmistakable sound of a large bore Harley Davidson firing up, and roaring to life.

Kim slowly emerged from the small shed atop a 2005 Harley Davidson Night Train Motorcycle. Everything was blacked out, even the handlebars and tail pipe. Kim sat atop this beast of a bike

She wore an all black bomber jacket, leather leggings over her cargo pants, black high top sneakers, and a full face all black helmet with black out glass. Her red hair flowed out the back of the helmet, and splayed across her back. The only thing that wasn't black, was a little touch of her own. On the left breast of the jacket, was a small insignia in red. Inside of the outline of a heart was the inscription, **K & R Forever**.

Her black gloved hands twitched slightly. She revved the engine, and slowly released the clutch with her gloved hand. She then slowly rode the bike out of the back yard along a narrow gravel driveway. Wade was walking beside her as she took it to the backyard gate. He held the gate open for her.

Kim raised the helmet glass, and looked at her friend. "Don't worry Wade. I've got the communicator plugged into the heads up display in here, and everything is working perfectly. I won't contact you until I'm done and heading back here."

She then snapped the face shield down, and taxied out to the street. She then popped the clutch, twisted the accelerator, and the screeching rear wheel left a black line about 8 feet long.

"God speed, Kim." Wade said aloud to no one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his food came, everyone had left the room except for Mrs. Dr. P., as she was able to assign herself to his care. There was no way she would let anyone else take care of him. She checked his bandages, and the IV bag. Ron was gingerly eating with his right hand only, careful not to pull the IV lose. He was having trouble getting the last few peas that were on his plate to go into his spoon.

Without a word, she picked up the small knife, and held it vertical on the plate so he could then push the peas into the spoon. Ron looked at her in thanks, and she just looked back at him with large caring blue eyes.

"See you in the morning Ronald." Mr.'s Dr. P. said, as she turned out the light, and left the room.

Ron lay there with nothing left to him but his thoughts. He pushed the tray away from his bed, and tried to relax and get some sleep. It was hard to do, because every time he closed his eyes, he could see Kim's face as she watched him get beat up.

Everytime a strike was landed, he wanted to scream in pain, but he wouldn't. He couldn't. He wasn't going to show weakness to his attackers, and he wanted to show strength to his girlfriend. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction that he was in pain. He didn't want Kim to see the fear in his eyes. He wanted to stay strong for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehow Kim knew where to go. It was a gut feeling. Call it a Woman's Intuition, or whatever you want. Wade would say it was just dumb luck.

Kim rode the bike up to a deserted industrial building on the far-east side of Lowerton. It was just a few blocks from where _IT_ had happened. She quickly rode around the building looking for an easy entrance. She settled for the large garage bay door.

Kim positioned the bike so it was facing the large door. Her right hand reached out in front of her and looked like it was tapping the air. But inside the helmet, she was using the heads-up display to access different controls for the bike. The headlight suddenly turned off, and popped to one side. A small rocket inched forward, and then shot out, blasting a large hole in the door.

She gunned the engine, and shot into the building, the headlight, popping back into place, and blazing back on.

They were all there, each of the bastards that beat on Ron. They were all sitting on a couple of old couches set up in front of a TV that was sitting on some old wooden crates.

They all were ready, for they had heard the door explode earlier. Each had a weapon. One had a large chain, another had nun-chucks, and the third had a crowbar. Probably the one that had been used on Ron.

She stopped the bike, stepped off and took off the helmet. She placed it on the seat of the bike, and then turned to look at all three. The look in her eyes caused all three of them to back up a little.

"Get her!" One of them yelled.

The one with the chain attacked first, swinging it around his head. Kim extended her left arm, and a telescoping rod shot out of the side of her forearm, and she caught it as it extended. The chain came down, and she easily blocked it with the metal staff. The chain wrapped around the metal bar, and Kim then pressed a button, sending many volts of electricity to the one who held it. He fell with out a sound, his body smoking from the electricity. She then dropped the staff at her side. He wasn't dead, but definitely out for the count. Kim's stern expression never changed.

The man with the crowbar was next. He jumped over the couch, and ran towards Kim. She never moved as he ran towards her. He raised the crowbar to slam it across her face. All Kim did was raise her arms to a forearm block, and the crowbar didn't go any further. The body armor in the jacket performed its job perfectly. In one fluid motion, Kim grabbed the crowbar out of his hand, and threw it away, clattering as it skidded across the cement floor. He just stood there, surprised by what this little redhead had just done.

Before he could register a next thought, Kim had delivered a roundhouse kick to his jaw, sending him reeling, and landing over the couch behind him, out cold.

The only one left had the nun-chucks. He was obviously the one who had used his kung-fu skill to subdue Kim before. She wasn't going to let it happen again. She sharply extended both arms, and police-type nightsticks appeared out of the jackets forearms.

Kim stood there and beckoned him with a hand, as if to say, 'C'mon, your next.' This guy started to swing his weapons as he advanced on Kim. She easily blocked each attack of the nun-chucks with the nightsticks. All she did was block, block and block. Finally he was out of breath, and then he tried a few punches and kicks. She easily avoided them. Her focus was just incredible. I guess seeing the love of her life get beaten to near death in front of her was enough to sharpen her attention.

After her attacker was thoroughly tired, he was leaning over, trying to catch his breath. Kim walked up to him, lifted his head and looked into his face with a sweet little smile. He was the one who said she had a "Purty Mouth".

"You know, you have a purty mouth too." Kim Said dripping with sweetness. He smiled back a little, guessing that she was done with him. "Guess I'll have to fatten it up for ya!"

She brought her other hand up with a viscous uppercut. She then punched him in the stomach a couple times, each punch lifting him off the ground. She then stepped back and did a flying roundhouse kick, catching him on the chin. She did a perfect landing, and watched him fly over the couch into the TV, smashing it.

Kim then locked the nightsticks back into place, and picked up the staff. It retracted, and she put it back into its spot on her jacket forearm.

Kim strode over to the Harley, turned around and looked at the three unconscious men. She said a few swear words that would make even a Longshoreman blush. She then put her helmet back on, and rode out of the building.

As she was crossing the border between Lowerton and Middleton, Kim keyed the mic, and spoke to Wade.

"It's done," Was all she said, and broke the connection.

Kim took the bike back to its previous resting place. After parking the bike, she removed the helmet and all her leathers. Kim walked out of the shed looking like her normal sweet little self, but she had a satisfied smile on her face.

Wade just stood there, and looked at her. _I never want her mad at me_ he thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim drove home in her car, and got some rest. The next morning, she went to the hospital to see Ron.

She walked into his room just as a nurse was finishing changing his head bandage.

"Hey KP." Ron said, smiling. "Where were you yesterday. I missed you when I woke up from surgery."

"I was here Ron. I was here. I had to go do something, but I'm done now. I'm back and everything is OK."

Kim walked up to his bedside, leaned over, and cradled his head in a gentle hug. She then let go, and kissed him on the mouth with a slow, gentle kiss.

Kim then whispered in his ear, "I will never let anyone hurt you again Ron. I love you too much to see you in that much pain ever again."

Ron brought his free hand up to her face, and held it against her cheek. He should have realized that he couldn't hide that kind of pain from the woman he loved. She gently placed her hand on his, and smiled sweetly.

"You're wrong, Kim. I will never let anyone hurt you."

The two just smiled at each other.

Mr.'s Dr. P. had opened the door in time to see the two like this, and then quietly let it close, as they hadn't noticed she was there. She would let the two have their moment, and then come in announcing that it was time for Ron's sponge bath. She couldn't help but laugh to herself at what their reaction was going to be.

The End…


End file.
